iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrion Lannister
Tyrion Lannister was a member of House Lannister and the third and youngest child of Lord Tywin Lannister and Joanna Lannister. His older siblings were Cersei Lannister, the queen of King Robert Baratheon, and Ser Jaime Lannister, a knight of the Kingsguard. Tyrion is a dwarf; because of this he is sometimes mockingly called the Imp and''' the Halfman. History Tyrion was born the third child of Tywin and Joanna Lannister. Joanna died giving birth to him, and as a result his father blamed him for her death and hates him for that and for his deformity. Tyrion finds himself excluded from regular family life, especially by his father and by his sister, who abused him during his childhood. As a child, Tyrion knew he would never be a knight, and so thought to become the High Septon instead, since that crystal crown added a foot to one's height. When Tyrion was thirteen, he and his brother Jaime rescued a common girl, Tysha, from some bandits, and thoughts of love quickly replaced those of priesthood. While Jaime went after the bandits Tyrion took care of Tysha. To his amazement Tysha liked him, and they eventually made love. Tyrion became so enamoured by her that he bribed a septon and married her in secret. Tysha would sing the Myrish song "The Seasons of My Love". Their happiness lasted only two weeks, however, before Tyrion’s father got news of the wedding. Lord Tywin commanded Jaime to say that Tysha was a prostitute whom Jaime had hired for Tyrion’s benefit. Because the “whore” had presumed to marry a Lannister, Tywin had his entire guard rape Tysha for a silver each and then made Tyrion go last for a gold coin, because a Lannister is worth more. After his brother’s proposed marriage to Lysa Tully fell through when Aerys named Jaime to the Kingsguard, Tywin offered Tyrion as a replacement, only to be told by Hoster Tully that his daughter required a “whole man”. When Tyrion became a man at sixteen, he was forbidden from taking a tour of the nine Free Cities as his uncles Gerion and Tygett had done. Instead, Tywin gave him charge of all the cisterns and drains at Casterly Rock. In 298 AC, Tyrion's arrest by Catelyn Stark for the attempted murder of her son Bran incited events which would lead to the War of the Five Kings. He served as Hand of the King in place of his father who led the Lannister army against the rebels. Tyrion would then flee King's Landing after being sentenced to death for King Joffrey's assassination. He escaped to Essos and became Daenerys Targaryen's advisor. After the Queen's Conquest in 302 AC, Queen Daenerys named Tyrion Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. In 321 AC, the Harvest War began in the Westerlands, ending in Tyrion's death in 326 AC. Family * Jaime Lannister, His Brother, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard (Deceased) (D. 302 AC) * Cersei Lannister, His Brother, The Queen Regent (Deceased) (D. 302 AC) ** Joffrey Baratheon, His Nephew, King of Westeros (Deceased) (D. 300 AC) ** Tommen Baratheon, His Nephew, King of Westeros (Deceased) (D. 302 AC) ** Myrcella Baratheon, His Niece (Deceased) *** House Martell * '''Tyrion Lannister, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands (Deceased) (D. 326 AC) * Marissa Spicer, His Wife (Deceased) ** Gerion Lannister, His Son, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands (44) ** Alyssa Marbrand, His Gooddaughter (40) *** Lucion Lannister, His Grandson (22) *** Marissa Lannister, His Granddaughter (15) *** Martyn Lannister, His Grandson (15) *** Joanna Lannister, His Granddaughter (9) Category:Westerlander Category:House Lannister Category:Non-Player Made